


The mysterious case of Serena.

by SailorAndromeda



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga), Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Character Death, Domestic Violence, Evil Spirit, F/F, F/M, Past Abuse, abandoned school
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-10-01 21:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20406775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorAndromeda/pseuds/SailorAndromeda
Summary: After Serena Willow's disappearance and assumed death of Serena Willow, her girlfriend Lucinda is heartbroken blaming herself for her death. Kunzite and Minako go to comfort her as the seal for the abandoned school is broken risking the release of the evil water spirit.





	1. Lucinda's Mourning.

It's been a week since Serena's passing and Lucinda has been in her house like a hermit, she missed Serena so much. She thought of just today to go outside as being inside all the time wasn't healthy for her, maybe she could see the lavender fields near her home as that always cheered her up. She took her camera and put on her violet rain jacket as the forecast predicted rain. She made her way to the Lavender when she met Michiru who gave her a sad smile. Lucinda smiled weakly at her "Ah, hello Michiru how are you?" Michiru replied "I'm doing ok Lucinda, I'm sorry about Serena it's awful that she had to be taken from you.." Lucinda nodded " Thank you Michiru.. You are very kind." "Michiru!" It was Haruka. Haruka ran to Michiru and saw Lucinda but she didn't smile back but looked concerned. Michiru asked" Haruka are you ok?" Haruka whispered" I'll tell you later ok...not when Lucinda is here." Michiru gave her lover a glare " What's so important that Lucinda can't hear?" Haruka called "Lucinda, me and Michiru have to go! Something really important came up!" Lucinda nodded understandably and replied "No problem, I wanted some alone time anyway. It's ok Michiru I'll be fine." Lucinda proceeded to take pictures of the lavender fields when she took a photo of a cute looking man. Lucinda blushed a little "He's pretty cute..." She decided to take a detour when she came across a grave that said 'Rest in piece Glenn Fraldarius' she decided out of respect and the fact she lost someone also knelt and prayed for the lost person. 

At a cafe near the lavender fields, Michiru was giving her girlfriend an annoyed look "what was that for Haruka?" Haruka sighed "Michiru....I need to tell you, Serena is not as nice as you think." Michiru looked a bit concerned " Haruka, what are you trying to say?" Haruka explained when she does her judo, Lucinda takes showers in there as she cleans the judo uniforms she noticed bruises and cuts on her body. Michiru frowned "Why do you think she did that to Lucinda, remember Haruka she has to seal an evil spirit." Lucinda just then walked in beet red. Haruka shocked " are you ok Lucinda. Did you walk a marathon or something." Lucinda responded "Yes I saw a wolf in the field and ran here." Mr.Fraldarius chuckled " Or it was a man?" Kunzite called "I like boys too!" Lucinda laughed "You know what, this was better than staying in all day..." 

A long day passed and Lucinda finishing her duty seal decided to call it a night, goodnight.

Cr-ackkkkkkkk.......


	2. The Broken seal.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The protection seal of the abandoned school has broken, risking the return of the evil water spirit. Haruka concerned called someone who could help with the issue and with Lucinda.

It was pitch darkness and the wind was howling ferociously, it was a case of a bad omen. Despite the terrible weather a young man named Umino saw the abandoned school, it was surprisingly open. He entered the school full of curiosity as he read about the abandoned school. The smell had an odd scent of salt and blood...? The school was surprisingly clean and sturdy for something that was 150 years old, Umino not using his gut feeling marched on. He was walking when he found a teddy rabbit owned by a friend of his on the ground, it still looked like as if it was brand new. He picked it up and put it into his bag when he saw.....it. It was a boy with brown hair with his body turned away from him. Umino responded "Hi how's it going are you lost too?" The boy was about to turn around when a huge knife stabbing through him, the man with the knife was wearing a blindfold yelled at him "What the hell are you doing in here! Get the hell out! right now!" Umino white with shock ran outside with the teddy rabbit. 

It was the next morning, Lucinda was back in school as a teacher helping a student with their work when Umino arrived late. Umino bowed "Sorry teacher, I'm so late!" Kunzite and Minako stared at him with shock. Lucinda smiled understandably "I understand, it's alright you can go to your seat." Umino sat down and took out a cute rabbit teddy. Naru shouted "Hey that's mine! I lost it down a well. How did you get it Umino?" Umino replied "At that abandoned school, it was near a corridor." Lucinda's heart skipped a beat and out of fear grabbed the rabbit toy! She responded "Stay here I will be back in a minute." 

Lucinda ran as fast as she could in the corridor and collided with another person. She apologised profusely when the person said "Why are you running in the hallway, you are a teacher after all, how unprofessional!" Lucinda looked up, it was her assistant teacher Felix Hugo Fraldarius. He gave her a glare of annoyance. Lucinda responded with dishevelment  
"It's just you, I'm so sorry!" Felix with anger snapped "Well who else would it be? Were you expecting something like a ghost? Ridiculous!" Lucinda replied "Umino one of my students was at that abandoned school and-!" Felix grabbed Lucinda's arm and went inside the teacher's lounge. 

Lucinda sat down as Felix made her some tea before their conversation. He said with seriousness "That student of yours, he would have died if I didn't happen to be there. He's very lucky." Lucinda smiled "Thank you Felix!" Felix shrugged "He shouldn't be there I simply told him to get lost, don't see me as some kind of hero!" Lucinda cried "Felix you didn't see that...thing did you?" Felix shook his head "I did not, look I don't believe in supernatural garbage but I felt something was off about the kid in there so I covered my eyes." Lucinda responded "Want to hear the story, about this spirit." Felix glared back "No thank you. Like it said, I'm not interested in this ghost story I just happened to see a weird kid nothing more." He stood up. He opened up the door " I'll see you in class when you are ready." then he left. 

Felix was walking down the corridor when Haruka spoke to him "Felix be nice to her, she's been through a lot alright." Felix took a sharp breath. "Yes I will, stop pestering me about it." Haruka glared at him "Felix that spirit will infect you and slowly poison you to death if you are not careful." Felix gave mocking laugh "You think I believe in that crap, please enough with your horror stories." Haruka strictly responded "Felix, protect her or I'll report your certain incident." Felix glared at her and walked away.


	3. Serena.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the life between Serena and Lucinda before Serena's death. This was the true behaviour of this truly nasty woman.

"You are so clumsy, Lucinda!" Serena would joke after Lucinda tripped over a bundle of shoes Serena kept at the bottom of the stairs. Lucinda's knees would constantly bleed with pain because this happened all the time. Lucinda would ask kindly "I could always put them in a spare press so they wouldn't be in the way.." Serena then would scoff "Oh, so I would be late for work, stop being dumb Lucinda and learn where you are going.." Lucinda nodded "I'm sorry, I'm going to work I'll see you later!" Lucinda would go to school, she always had serious pains in her knees to the point she couldn't get up but the students kindly went up to her for help. Lucinda was grateful for her students, they were always so kind. 

Later that day Lucinda was cooking dinner for her and her partner when she punched in the neck, it bruised her neck very badly as it was a dumbbell. Serena snapped "I wanted steak you stupid girl, not whatever this pig slop is..." Lucinda sheepishly replied "I'm sorry sweetie, I'll get some tomorrow." Lucinda moved and slipped on something knocking her bowl on the ground falling face first into some hot food! She let out a small cry as Serena yelled "You klutz, tripping over yourself again! now my dinner is ruined!" Lucinda slowly walked up and bowed in an apologetic way. Serena shrugged "Clean up that mess, also get some steak for me in the butcher!" Lucinda shook her head, "Not tonight, dear. You can have something else!" Serena out of anger dropped a china plate and grabbed Lucinda's arms forcing on the cut bits on china on the floor. Tears started to gush through Lucinda's eyes! Serena stared with disapproval in her eyes "I'm doing this because I am very stressed Lucinda, I wanted some lovely steak tonight! Look at all the lovely costumes I bought you. This is the thanks I get?" Lucinda nodded "Yes, my love. I'm so sorry. I'll get you some steak. What kind would you like?" Serena gave her a sweet smile "T-bone please my dear." 

It was the next day of high school, this would be the day Lucinda would meet into Haruka who looked a bit confused on why she was wearing gloves. Lucinda smiled "My hands would get red sometimes and don't want to distract the students!" Haruka nodded calmly. She held her hand on her shoulder, she gently smiled "Lucinda, take care of yourself." Lucinda smiled "No problem, I'll be ok. I'm just going back to class!" There was a loud thud and Lucinda screamed in agony! Haruka shouted "Lucinda! Are you alright?" Lucinda bawled "My knee! It's so painful!" Haruka shouted at another teacher "Call an ambulance! Please!" 

Serena was absolutely boiled when she found out Lucinda went to the hospital "She is going to pay when she gets home!" She got her coat and marched outside. She decided to take a shortcut through the lavender garden when she heard a voice. It was Felix mending the Lavender plants, he snarled "You...You're that bitch who killed my brother when he didn't put up with your crap didn't you?" Serena shrugged "Now my young Felix, you can't prove that now can you!" Felix walked towards her and stabbed her in the throat! Serena choked on her blood as she slowly choked to death on her own blood! Felix glared down on her lifeless body "Hurt my family and trespass on my family's property.." Felix lifted her lifeless body when she grabbed his neck and took a large bite in his arm! Felix hissed in pain as he wrestled her to the ground! He then heard a voice screaming " Move out of the way!" Felix moved back as he saw multiple gunshots aiming for Serena's head as it exploded with blue puss! It was Haruka! Felix gave her an annoyed look "Listen, I didn't need your help.." Haruka ignored him and threw the body in the river! She told him "I will report you for murder unless you do me a favour." Felix looked coldly" Fine, what is it? I am not interested in having a criminal record." Haruka smiled "Help Lucinda and protect her for me."


	4. Living with Felix. The first night.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucinda is now living with Felix in her home, because of him she is starting to learn something about how relationships should work. Felix helps her to move on from her destructive past.

It was lashing and Lucinda being the naive woman that she was forgot it today so she was soaking wet when she finally got to her home. She sighed as she spat out a mouthful of rainwater to open her door and was surprised when she saw the door was open! She went inside when a towel was pushed onto her head and shook around to dry her wet hair. She saw that it was Felix. Felix sighed "Lucinda you are absolutely soaked..You should take a bath to heat up." Lucinda shook her head, "I'm ok, I'm just tired and want to go to sleep." Felix nodded "I understand, get some sleep I'll see you in the morning." Lucinda smiled gently at Felix "Would you like to sleep with me, I just get a bit nervous and like to have someone to sleep with me." Felix rubbed the back of his neck and nodded "Sure, no problem?" Lucinda smiled "Thank you this means a lot to me." 

It was ready to go to bed and Felix was getting changed in the bathroom when Lucinda was putting on her nightdress. She always had a soft silk bow around her neck to hide her huge purple bruise as it made her feel self conscious about it. She put on her silk gloves as her fingers had deep scars in them and hated when people reacted with shock about them. She hopped into bed when she heard footsteps. Lucinda smiled "Come in, it's alright." The door opened but it wasn't Felix, it was Serena!? Lucinda looked absolutely shocked " Serena...?" Serena had a bat in her hand and she was fuming with rage! Lucinda was a little scared "Serena....? Is everything alright..." Serena screamed "A man is in your bed? In MY bed! I will kill you bitch!" She made a lunge at Lucinda but Lucinda dodged her attack and held up a mirror using it for self defence! Lucinda cried "I'm sorry, Serena! Please don't kill me!" as she closed her eyes when the door barged open! Felix shouted "Lucinda! What's wrong!? Is there an intruder?!" Lucinda slowly put down the mirror and saw Felix looking shocked! Lucinda slurred out "Serena.....She was here...." Felix was a bit confused "Lucinda she's dead....She can't hurt you." he said back. Lucinda with tears in her eyes "She's going to come back, she will kill me!" Felix was getting very worried about her mental health and just hugged her. He reassured "If Serena comes back, I'll stop her ok..." Lucinda held onto Felix almost hurting him. Felix cringed a little "Lucinda, you need to calm down. Just a little." Lucinda hugged onto Felix a little less and smiled "Thank you, Felix." 

"Lucinda...I will take everything from you..." A shadowed figure with a wide grin just outside her bedroom. "Like you did of me..."


End file.
